


el & her boys

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: #friendship goals, F/M, Fluff, Mileven, el and her boys, i love them that’s it, its just fluff, i’m so excited for season 3 i had to write this, no max in this im sorry :(, stranger things, the party, yeah that’s p much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During the couple months of El being eased into society after the gate closing, she has a lot of time to think. Mostly about her friends. She thinks about her relationships with all the boys, and what makes each of them so special to her.





	el & her boys

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i’m back with another stranger things fic!! this is kind of all over the place, sorry about that. i wrote this about my own boys (who are eerily similar to the st guys) then changed the names and put some stuff about the show because i hung out with them today and i love my dudes TOO much. therefore, everything in this that isn’t specifically from the show is my own life, experiences, and feelings. so yeah.  
> also el’s hair in season 3 is really, really similar to mine so i wanted to write something from her pov badly.  
> here u go <3

During the couple months of El being eased into society after the gate closing, she has a lot of time to think. Mostly about her friends. She thinks about her relationships with all the boys, and what makes each of them so special to her.

——

In that fateful week of 1983, Dustin was the person El spent the second most time with, which explains how she fully trusts him with anything. Not only that, but Dustin is possibly the person who makes her laugh the hardest. He’s always armed with some sort of witty joke to tell her, waiting for her to fall back in peals of laughter. Not only is he hilarious and super fun to be around, but he really does care about her, and it shows in the best ways. It may be an offhand comment about her outfit being “absolutley fabulous” or helping her make bracelets for their friends, but El can tell in those moments that he has one of the biggest hearts she’s ever known. Hugs from him are only second to Mike’s, and whenever she gets one of the Dustin Bear Hugs ™, she enjoys it immensely. Advice from the heart is his strong suit, and any words from him always make her feel one hundred times better. He’s the one she goes to if she needs help Mike-related (Dustin was the one to explain to her how dates work, and the one who helped her pick out a Christmas gift for him). She can always count on him to lift her spirits, give her confidence, and make her laugh. 

——

Lucas is different from the others, if only being more serious and a bit more hot tempered than the other boys. However, his unwavering loyalty makes it so easy to love him dearly, which she does. They love to talk about the latest drama, spilling what they heard in the day with laughter and dramatic gasps. Lucas and El make an unlikely friendship but a strong one nonetheless, his stoicism lifted a bit by El’s cheery attitude, and El’s shyness chipped away a little every time they gossip. He’s also like a big brother of sorts to El. Lucas is one of the most protective over her, just like a big brother would be (he prefers El to Erica, but he’ll never tell Erica that) and whenever he senses anything off about her, he immediately asks who he has to beat up. One of her favorite things is when Lucas runs around while giving her a piggyback. Of course, their differing personalities also makes it easy for them to quarrel, but that’s always resolved quicker than you could say “Nougat”.

——

El hasn’t had the pleasure of knowing Will for long, but she can tell they’re going to stay close friends for a long, long time. The relationship they have is already nearing sibling-closeness territory (Hopper and Joyce call them ‘the twins’), which is weird because the hasn’t known him for that long. Will has wormed his way into her heart, one soft smile at a time. He listens to her, and laughs at her jokes even if they’re horrible. His soft teasing never fails to make her giggle, even if it’s at her expense. They both strive to protect each other, weirdly because everyone else wants to protect them. He understands her; they’re the only ones that went to the Upside Down and came back with their lives. Sometimes, Will is the only one she can talk to about the monsters from the lab. Even without the traumatic events, she adores talking to him about anything. El loves him to no end, her ‘twin’.

——

Then, of course, there’s Mike. Mike is in a whole different category. She loves him in a much different way than the others. When he smiles at El, her heart beats insanely quickly and she can’t help grinning back. His height and warmth are the best for hugs, his eyes perfect to stare into. El’s favorite part about him, though, is how easily he can calm her down, with an unbelievably soothing voice that she loves to listen to. Everything about him is beautiful. It’s crazy, that he’s in her life. She never imagined herself having a life outside the lab, so having someone like him, who is so loving and wonderful, is unbelievable to her. Everything he does makes her feel special, from the Beatles records that he sneaks under her pillow when she’s not looking (because he knows she loves them) to the soft kisses he presses on her forehead. Mike is El’s home, no doubt about it.

——

El’s boys are the best things to ever happen to her, she’s decided. They always will be her best friends, and she’ll always love them more than life itself.

En fin.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it!! 
> 
> also the fandom has been blessed with SO MUCH CONTENT i literally cried when i saw the videos of finn and millie dancing they’re so cute ok i’m done now bye :,,,,,))))


End file.
